Three kits
by Swirlspot
Summary: Three kits. How much trouble can they get into? Far worse then simply sneaking out of camp. Follow Lightningkit, Thunderkit and Lavakit as they grow up. See what life in Fireclan is like. Will these kits ever learn to be responsible? Will you be able to read this without laughing? The sequels will be much more serious.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**ALLIAGENCES**

FIRECLAN

Leader:Brightstar, white she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Cheetapelt, black-spotted golden she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Blizzardstorm, white tom with gray flecks and green eyes

Warriors:

Stormfur, gray tabby tom, golden eyes

Eagleeyes, dusky brown tom with excellent eyesight, yellow eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Songheart, beautiful gray she- cat with white splashes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Sparklepaw

Shadowslash, black tom with white paws and green eyes

Trackfur, Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes and excellent nose

Shimmerstream, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Embershade, thick furred gray and red tom, amber eyes

Sparkfeather, ginger she-cat with white flecks and long silky fur, golden eyes

Apprentices:

Lilypaw, cream she-cat with ginger patches, green eyes

Sparklepaw, silver she-cat with white flecks and lively blue eyes

Snowpaw, pure white tom with blue eyes

Queens (and kits):

Cinderfur, dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Darkkit, a big black tom, dark blue eyes, and Tinykit, a small white she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Eagleeyes

Flowertail, white she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes, mother of Lightningkit, bluegray she-cat with one white forepaw and blue eyes, and Thunderkit, bluegray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Stormfur

Moonfur, light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lavakit, ginger tom with green eyes , Ashkit, gray tom with lighter flecks, blue eyes, and Spottedkit, tortishell she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Shadowslash

Elders:

Jaggedclaw, gray tabby tom with long messy fur,long claws and dark green eyes

Brokentooth, gray she-cat with broken teeth and blue eyes

Rosepetel, pink tinged cream she-cat with golden eyes

TREECLAN

Leader: Barkstar, brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Rootwhisker, brown tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, chest, belly and tail tip, scraggly whiskers, green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Bluestone, large grayblue tom with amber eyes

Branchclaw, cream tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

Brokenwing, Siamese she cat with gray eyes and scars covering her back

Stoat-tail, short-tailed tom with lustrous brown fur and a white underbelly, grayblue eyes

Dewymoon, long furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Berrystorm, fluffy gray tom with pale underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw, russet colered she-cat with deep green eyes

Burnpaw, black tom with amber eyes

Queens (and kits):

Honeysuckle, light ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sneakkit, dark gray tom with black stripes and grayblue eyes , and Pinekit, light ginger tom with amber eyes, mate of Stoat-tail

Elders:

Stumptail, stocky tom with black and white patches, golden eyes

RAINCLAN

Leader: Splashstar, silver she-cat with a white splash on her chest, green eyes

Deputy: Rippletail, light gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Iceshard, white tom with pale blue eyes

Oakfrost- brown furred tom with dark stripes on his tail and back. White ear tips and blue eyes

Alderpelt, yellow tabby tom with white paws and pale green eyes

Wasptail, brown she-cat with black tabby stripes on her tail and vibrant green eyes

Apprentices:

Fogpaw, pale gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Queens (and kits):

Minnowsplash, small tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Waterkit, light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, Tuftkit, thick furred ginger tom with messy fur and golden eyes, and Dartkit, quick black she-cat with green eyes and sleek fur, mate of Rippletail

Elders:

Puddlefur, old gray tabby tom with amber eyes

LAKECLAN

Leader: Wishstar, white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes

Deputy: Shardspots, gray tom with pale gray spots and ice blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Dropletsong, silvery gray she-cat with a white teardrop shape on her forehead and cloudy blue eyes

Warriors:

Spottedfern, Brown tabby she-cat with white chest and belly, amber eyes

Feathermist, white she-cat with white splotches on her ears and paws, green eyes

Bumblepetal, black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Swallowpaw, pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

Queens (and kits):

Elders: Antfrost long furred silver tabby tom with copper eyes

(Under construction)

 **AN**

 **While I made up many of the characters in this story I want you all to know, it was a group effort. My brother and sister help me with it all. In fact, my sister came up with the original idea. It started out as running around with stuffed animals.**

 **I would also like to thank BrizaMarii for, Spottedfern, Feathermist, Bluestone, Brokenwing and Oakfrost. And Foxtail of StormClan for, Alderpelt, Antfrost, Berrystorm, Wasptail, Bumblepetal and Dewymoon.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and I will accept OCs for any clan other than Fireclan.**


	2. Prologue

"The kits are coming!" Cinderfur dashed into the medicine cats den and came out with Blizzardstorm behind her.

Stormfur was already in the nursery with Flowertail, licking her head softly, while Shawdowslash waited outside.

Flowertail lay on her side, groaning.

"Push!" Blizzardstorm commanded after feeding her some raspberry leaves and placing a stout stick in her mouth.

Flowertail pushed, clenching her teeth, and out slid a little gray she-cat.

Blizzardstorm picked her up and gave her to Cinderfur, who broke the sac and started licking her vigorously. As the kit started to squirm, Cinderfur set her down beside Flowertail's belly and she started to suckle.

Then Flowertail squeezed her eyes shut, and, as the stick began to splinter, another kit was born. This one was nearly identical to the first, but without a white forepaw. Blizzardstorm scooped her up, broke her sac and licked her, before placing her besides her sister.

Flowertail purred as she gazed down on her kits. Stormfur lay next to her, their tails entwined.

As Blizzardstorm picked up the splinters to bury them, a white kit ran up.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Tinykit, come back here!" Her mother scolded.

Flowertail looked at her kits, "How about Lightning and Thunder?"

"Perfect." Stormfur purred, "So Lightningkit for the one with a white paw and Thunderkit for the other?"

"Yes."

As Tinykit scampered over to Cinderfur, Blizzardstorm re-entered and walked over to Moonfur. He probed her belly gently.

"I'd say three or four more days at most." He told her.

Shawdowslash sat beside Moonfur.

"That will mean our kits will likely become apprentices at the same time as Flowertail's." He meowed.

Moonfur just purred and licked her swollen belly.

Shawdowslash stood up and gently licked her cheek.

"I'm on the dawn patrol." He told her before he walked outside where the sun was just beginning to rise.


	3. Hello

"Thunderkit! Wake up!" I nudge my sister. "Come on! Moonfur says that since her kits are two days old we can play with them."

My sister blinks and yawns, "Ok, ok I'... wait! What did you say?"

"Moonfur's kits are old enough to play!"

"Really?! Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

I catch my sister and pounce on her, bringing her to a halt. She squeals and turns around, batting at me playfully.

"Hey! You stepped on my tail!" A voice complains, stopping us in our tracks.

As we start to untangle ourselves and turn around I glimpse a ginger kit leaping on us before we collapse in a heap.

"Not nice!" I complain, "You attacked us without warning!

"Yah, just like you leaped on me from behind. You _completely_ gave me a warning for _that_ , didn't you?" Thunderkit meowed sarcastically.

"Uh... well..."

"I'm Lavakit by the way, who are you?" The ginger kit interrupts me.

"I'm Thunderkit and this is Lightningkit." My sister replies smoothly, "And, we were just coming over to play with you when _she_ ," my sister shoots me a quick glare, "attacked me."

"I didn't _attack_ you." I said, my eyes widening, "I _jumped_ on you."

"Don't you have littermates?" Thunderkit asked Lavakit.

"Yah... they're still sleeping."

"We aren't sleeping." A gray tom walks up to us followed by a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Well you were sleeping before." Lavakit told him.

"What are your names?" I take a step closer.

The gray flecked tom answers, "I am Ashkit."

Then the tortoiseshell kit adds, "And I'm Spottedkit."

"Enough with the talk," Thunderkit says decisively, "let's play mossball!"

*******...

Lavakit raced after the moss as it rolled across the ground. "I've got it!"

As the moss was stopped by a black paw, Lavakit looked up, startled. A big jet black tom stood in front of him.

"Lost something?" He sneered, "I believe that this is _my_ moss? Don't you think so?"

"Uh... n no, that moss came from Flowertail's nest." Lavakit stammered, crouching low. The other kits crept forward.

"That's right," Lightningkit announced, "that moss came from my mother's nest."

"And he didn't _lose_ it, we were playing with it." Ashkit meowed scornfully.

"Until _you_ came along that is. Why don't you just leave us alone?" Thunderkit added, while Spottedkit gave an emphatic nod.

The black kit glared at them all, "Don't you talk to me like that!" he demanded.

Just then a white she-cat walked up to them. She was larger than any of the younger kits, but she was small in comparison to the black tom.

"Darkkit, stop being so mean!" she told him, "Just because your bigger than us doesn't make it okay for you to bully us!"

"No, it's okay," Lightningkit meowed, "he is allowed to bully us as long as we can bully him! Deal?"

"Wait, _what_ did you say?!" Darkkit asked, confused. The other kits looked at Lightningkit wondering what she was up to.

"I _said_ , Darkkit can bully us if we can bully him. After all we outnumber him six to one right?"

"I don't think that's how it works..." Thunderkit muttered in my ear.

"Give me back the moss." Lavakit demanded, swiping it away from Darkkit. Darkkit still confused that _someone_ would _dare_ stand up to him, much less _six_ someones, let him have it.

"Wait till I tell Cinderfur about this." He growled before dashing off.

"Run back to your mother then!" Lightningkit shouted after him, "You're just a baby after all!"

"Like us." Ashkit muttered under his breath.

Tinykit walked towards Darkkit, a worried frown on her face, and the others resumed their game.

*******...

Lightningkit stumbled into the nursery followed by the rest. As the kits walked into the nursery, their mothers scooped them up and licked them clean before curling up around them. The last things Lightningkit remembered before falling asleep were her mother's purr, the taste of milk, and her sister snuggled up beside her.


	4. The Great Escape

Thunderkit yawned and opened her eyes. Stretching, she stood up. She was now two moons old, Darkkit and Tinykit were four. She frowned, thinking back to when Lightningkit had made the 'deal' with Darkkit. He still bullied them whenever he had the chance, but all of the kits ridiculed him for it. Eventually something was going to happen, and Thunderkit didn't think it was going to be good. Padding out of her nest she sat down and began washing herself. She twitched her ear.

"I hear you Lightningkit."

"Aww... how am I supposed to sneak up on you if you always hear me?"

"I don't _always_ hear you. You got me yesterday, remember?"

"Yah, but"

"But nothing."

Lightningkit sighs, "Hey do you want to do something cool today?"

I narrow my eyes. "Why are you whispering?"

"Shhh! Meet me behind the nursery, I'm going to get Lavakit."

"Wait!" I call after her. She doesn't stop. Sighing I walk out into camp. Sparklepaw dashes up to me.

"Guess what Thunderkit!" She doesn't let me answer, "One more moon till I become a warrior! Isn't that great!"

"Cool."

"Wait till I tell Spottedkit!" She dashes off.

Sparklepaw may be eleven moons old, but sometimes she acts younger than me.

Just as I finish sitting down behind the nursery, Lightningkit and Lavakit show up. Lavakit usually hangs out with us instead of his littermates, who play together.

"So what is all the secrecy for?" Lavakit wants to know.

Lightningkit stands before us a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "We are going to go hunting!"

"How are we going to hunt? There's no live prey in the whole camp!" Lavakit said.

Or are we going to leave the camp? I think, it would be an adventure, but what if we got caught? A new thought enters my head, "How are we going to leave the camp?"

"Like this." Lightningkit dives under the bramble that makes part of the camp wall. We can hear here muffled voice from the other side, "I was exploring over here yesterday. There is a small gap just big enough to fit through, from here I can see a path up the ravine. I haven't tested it yet but it should work."

Lavakit joins her on the other side. As I scramble through I feel the thorns digging into my pelt, thankfully none of them manage to get past my fur. After I reach the other side and shake out my fur I twist my head around to lap at my back. Then I look up the ravine. Lightningkit was right. I thought. There is a path up to the top. My sister has already started to climb it. I realise that the path is not too difficult to climb, with plenty of rocks and weeds to serve as pawholds, we reach the top quickly. Once we get there we find that the path is hidden from above by a huge tangle of bushes.

As we search for a way around them Lightningkit meows, "Hey, I bet that no one else knows about this place. It could be our own secret spot. We could play here and no one would know!"

"Yes!" Lavakit and I shout.

"Shhh! We aren't supposed to be up here!" Lightningkit hissed.

"Oops!" We exchange guilty glances.

"How in the name of Starclan are we supposed to get across these bushes?!" I finally hiss.

"We could climb the trees?" Lavakit suggests.

"Don't be silly, if all we had to do was climb the trees, someone else would surely have discovered this place by now." meowed Lightningkit.

"I'm not so sure," I say hesitantly, "for all we know, someone else already has discovered this place. But why would anyone choose to climb these particular trees? There's a whole forest out there! It's not like anyone has climbed every tree in the territory."

"Well... I suppose so." Lightningkit agrees.

"What are we waiting for then?" Lavakit races towards a tree, "Last one across is a mouse!"

"Hey!" I race after him.

"Wait for us!" Lightningkit adds as we leap for the trees.

I land on the tree and dig my claws in, gripping with all four paws. It is harder to climb than I had first thought and I see that the others are also having trouble. Finally, I discover that if I start from the ground and leap up, gripping with my front claws and propelling myself with my back claws, I can basically run up the tree. When I reach the first branch, I sit down to look for the others.

Lightningkit has just reached the first branch in the tree beside me, and, after hauling herself onto it, lay down on her belly and dangled her legs on either side of the branch, panting. Over on the other side of a bramble is a pine tree, I glimpse Lavakit in it. He is higher than me or my sister. As he climbs higher I start to feel worried. Then, I hear him shriek.

"Eek! Help! Help! There is sticky stuff in my fur! It won't come out! Help me! My fur is all tangled and it's pulling on my skin! Help! It hurts!"

At first I leaped up, worried about my friend. But as he continued on, I started laughing, I was so relieved. He was making all this fuss about his fur when I thought he was about to fall!

"Hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing! Help me get out of this mess!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just glad your not hurt. We'll help you."

Lightningkit stands up, and I realise for the first time that Lavakit was right. We can get across the bushes and into the rest of the territory!

Then Lightningkit jumps out of the tree.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

I watch in horror as Lightningkit hurdles towards the ground. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to ignore the sticky stuff in my fur. Then I hear her yowl...

"I got it! Oh! My legs hurt! Ouch! Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

Opening my eyes, I see her hopping around on the ground, shaking her legs. Next to her is a squashed mouse.

"What were you thinking!?" Thunderkit shrieks, "You scared me half to death!" She quickly crawled down the tree and raced over to her sister.

"I'm fine, honestly. Well... I am a bit shaken up but not really hurt. And, I caught it!"

I slowly crawl down the tree until I reach the first branch. Turning around, I creep down backwards. I reach the ground and suddenly Thunderkit is licking my fur.

"Hey! Your fur tastes good!"

Lightningkit comes over and joins her sister in lapping at my fur, "She's right! It's sweet!"

"Huh?" I twist my head around to look. The stuff on my fur is a clear/yellow/brown color and _very_ sticky. I give it a quick lick, and another and another.

"How can such awful stuff taste so good?" I wonder aloud.

"Isn't it kinda like tree blood?" Lightningkit has climbed the tree and is dabbing her paw in the sticky stuff, "Maybe that's why it tastes good? Prey blood tastes good, doesn't it?"

"Yah, that's probably why." Thunderkit answers.

Once we get my fur reasonably clean Lightningkit meows, "Lets go hunting now."

She hides the mouse in the bramble and we set off, sniffing the air.

"After all that shouting there probably won't be any prey around here," Thunderkit points out, "And I hope that no one in camp heard us."

 _I hope nobody heard me screaming about the sticky stuff in my fur,_ I think to myself.

"Hey, lets race to the border!" Lightningkit shouts as she races off.

Thunderkit and I dash after her. Then we hear a sharp squeal from ahead, quickly cut off. When we arrive we see a soaked Lightningkit on the edge of a shallow stream.

"Why do you keep getting in trouble? First you jumped out of a tree then you fell in the stream! Next you will probably go to sleep on the Thunderpath." Thunderkit meowed irritably.

This time I lick Lightningkit's fur clean.

"It's not my fault! We came out here to hunt, remember? The reason l jumped out of the tree is because I saw a mouse. Then I was trying to beat you to the border, I didn't see the stream until I was on top of it!"

"You jumped out of the tree because you saw a mouse." Thunderkit meowed flatly.

"You had better not tell me that it is the worst excuse in the territories."

"Fine, I won't. It is the most terrible, horrible, awful excuse in all of Starclan and the whole world."

"That's even worse! You weren't supposed to say that!" Lightningkit launched herself at Thunderkit.

"Stop!" I shout, "It's like Lightningkit said, we are out here to hunt, not fight."

The sisters roll around on the ground.

"Watch out!" I warn. Too late. Splash!

Darting over to the stream I grab Lightningkit's scruff and haul her out. Thunderkit stalks out and shakes herself dry. I try to calm Lightningkit down,

"She said that I wasn't supposed to catch that mouse!" Lightningkit wailed.

"Is she right?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

Thunderkit snorted, "Yah right."

"Lets just hunt." I meow.

Thunderkit stalks through the undergrowth and Lightningkit stands up and walks the other direction. I follow her. Scenting a sparrow, I follow the trail a few fox-lengths before spotting it. Crouching low I prepare to leap, but my twitching tail makes so much noise that the sparrow shoots off before I even finish lowering myself. When I find a rabbit it isn't even afraid of me, throwing me off when I leap on it. I finally give up on _that._ Wandering on, I find a vole. This time I think, imagining myself leaping on it and sinking my teeth into its neck. When I finally jump, I sail over the vole and land in the bracken on the other side. By the time I climb out the vole is nowhere to be seen.

Letting out a faint hiss of irritation I glance up at the sky. If we're not back soon, I realise, someone will notice we're missing, if they haven't already. It is a little past sunhigh and I start to head back.

There! Movement catches my eye, turning slowly I spot a shrew. Crouching down I gather myself to leap. I land on the shrew! I can hardly believe it! Quickly I nip its neck, killing it instantly. I trot back to the stream to join the others.

Lightningkit is there with a scrawny mouse. It looks like it's missing a leg. Thunderkit arrives just after me, carrying a plump water vole. As soon as she comes into sight I stand up and start in the direction of camp, hoping the fight doesn't start up again. At least I think camp is this direction. It is. I assure myself. Isn't it? Lightningkit nudged me forward and I realise that I had stopped.

Dropping my prey I ask, "Is this the right path?"

"I'm pretty sure." Thunderkit meows. Lightningkit takes the lead and finally we find the trees that we climbed earlier. Fetching her mice, Lightningkit starts to climb.

When we reach the other side Thunderkit leads us down the path. It is harder to go down with prey than to go up without and I slip more than once. Reaching the bottom, I slip under the bramble and peek around the edge of the nursery.

Moonfur is sitting in front of the nursery, her tail twitching. She is keeping a close eye on my littermates, and a hopeful one on the camp entrance. Looking around I notice that everyone is shooting a occasional glance at the camp entrance.

 _Uh oh_ , I think, _they know we're missing!_ Thunderkit is the first to turn around and deposit her prey under a bramble, Lightningkit and I close behind her.

"Lets pretend we were hiding behind the elders den," Thunderkit gives a soft hiss, "we will sneak over there one by one. Lavakit, you go first."

I gulp, sneaking all the way over there won't be easy.

The camp entrance is to the west. The warriors den is the nearest to it, on the south side. Then comes the nursery, well protected in a mass of brambles. On the north side of the ravine is a small cave, the leaders den is only accessible by climbing the tree next to it. The stout branch at the entrance is the Tall Branch, where the leader makes her announcements. The apprentice den is east of that, a small bush that has pretty pink flowers in late newleaf. Then there is the medicine cats den, surrounded by tall grass, flowers, and even a few herbs. The den itself used to be a foxhole, now it has room for numerous nests, though at the moment there is only one. The herbs are kept in the wall, where someone made many little acloves. Between the medicine cats den and the nursery is the elders den, backed away into the corner. A few large rocks in the center make a nice spot to bask in the sun, some of the elders are there now.

All I have to do is crawl three foxlengths and I will be behind the elders den. Sticking close beside the bramble wall, I creep forward, hoping my bright ginger pelt attracts no notice. Step by step, I hardly dare to breath. Inching closer, I can stand it no longer. Dashing through the last taillength, I try to make no sound. I crouch behind the bush and look over to where the other kits sit.

Thunderkit comes next, her pelt blending in with the pale shadows, she stalks towards me. Her eyes dart to the rest of the camp, no one is looking. When she finally reaches me I can't help but sigh in relief, she echoes me. Turning around we spot Brokentooth headed our way. Thunderkit raises a paw in a clear and urgent message to her sister, 'Stay!'


End file.
